Complete Randomness: Avengers Edition
by Starcat49
Summary: A short story about Stark's incredible evenings. Leave a comment on what I should do next for 'Complete Randomness' and don't forget, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so after you read this, you'll probably think "What the heck did I just read?". Well, you have read what is the mixture of pure exaustation and randomness combined into the perfect description of crazy. So yeah, when I wrote this, I thought: "What the heck did I just write?" so it's all okay. Most of this was suggested by my friend, Octavia. So, enjoy!**

Tony Stark sat down after a long day of hard work. Being Iron Man wasn't easy. He sat back and watched the television in front of him until he heard a rustling coming from the closet. Cautiously, he got up and stalked his way towards the door and gently pulled it open. A soon as it was open an inch wide, numerous giant spoons poured out of the closet. "What the heck?" Tony screeched as he looked around at his flooded living room, almost filled completely with the spoons.

Two golden horns appeared from the pile of spoons and Tony watched as Loki pulled himself from the pile and stood on top of it. He turned his attention to Stark. "I'm terribly sorry, but I had to find somewhere to hide my spoons and this was the ideal place." he said with sympathy in his eyes. Loki walked across the spoons to one of the windows. After breaking it, he turned around and walked into the elevator. The elevator doors slid shut and Loki was gone.

Tony, still trapped beneath the spoons, looked around the room, wondering where he would put the spoons, when all of a sudden he heard a loud crack of thunder. "Great." he groaned. All of the windows in the apartment shattered as a figure draped in a red cape crashed into the room. Thor lifted his head up to look at Stark. "Man of Iron, I need your help! Loki has stolen all of Asgard's spoons and won't return them. I need you to find them. I'll go find Loki." Thor boomed. In Thor's rush, he didn't notice the apartment being flooded by the giant spoons he was looking for.

Thor looked at the spoons. "Good Stark, you have found Asgard's spoons. We are eternally in your favor." Thor shouted with a grin. He gathered up all of the spoons into one pile and they all disappeared at once. Thor twirled his hammer and flew off into the night sky. Tony groaned again. "What next?" he asked himself. At that moment, Bruce Banner burst into the apartment and looked around wildly. "Thor told me to run as quick as I can over here to give you something!" Banner panted. He held up one of the giant spoons, this one made entirely out of gold. Tony justed groaned and walked to his bedroom. "I give up!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Summertime boredom and a computer add up to another chapter of complete randomness. These ideas were suggested by ****_Sagitarizzie._**** I hope you enjoy the craziness of this story and make sure to leave a suggestion for the next chapter!**

Stark walked over to his chair and sat down, exhausted once again from stopping crime all day. He hoped that nothing too random would happen, like yesterday's Asgardian spoon theft. "Jarvis, could you start my laundry?" Tony asked turning on the television. "I don't want to though." Jarvis's British accent sounded through the room, slurring his words. "Jarvis?" Tony got up out of his chair, "What's the matter with you?"

"I decided to try some of the drink in your kitchen." Jarvis answered, the elevator starting making weird noises. "How is that even possible? How much did you drink?" Tony screeched, trying to figure out how to turn Jarvis off. "The whole bottle." Jarvis murmured, the lights flickered on and off. "Stop that!" Tony commanded, running to go put his suit on.

He stopped in his tracks, looking at the scene in front of him. Loud music started blasting as his suit of iron danced to Gangnam Style. "What the heck is going on!?" Stark yelled over the music. "Dance!" Jarvis said in a sing-song voice. A disco ball lowered into the room and shone, the rest of the lights turned off. "When did you get a disco ball?" Stark asked, running to the window to see if any of the Avengers were near the Stark tower.

He took his phone out and texted the first Avenger contact on there. Bruce received a text message from Tony, saying that something was wrong with Jarvis. He sighed and started towards Stark tower. Upon arrival, he saw that the tower was lit up with multicolored lights. He went up the tower to the room blasting loud music, finding Tony dodging glass bottles flying towards him. It missed him and completely shattered the window behind him. "Great" Tony growled, running over to Banner. "And what exactly is going on?" Bruce mumbled. "Jarvis is drunk and I don't know how to turn him off!" Stark explained quickly, dodging another bottle.

Bruce looked around at the disco ball and Tony's dancing suit, shattered glass covered the floor. He walked over to a switch on the wall and flipped it. The lights turned back on and the disco ball went away. Tony's suit stopped dancing and the music stopped playing. "That's all I had to do?" Stark complained, walking over to the switch to examine it. "How could you miss it? It's labeled 'Jarvis Off Switch' in bold letters!" Bruce said, pointing to the label. "Oh." Stark muttered. "When can I turn him back on?" He asked, looking around at the broken room.

"Probably a couple of hours." Bruce explained, walking over to the elevator. He got in and walked out of the tower. Tony looked around the room and decided he would wait for Jarvis to clean it up, and decided to get rid of most of the liquor in the cabinets. He sighed as he looked at the broken window, "What next?"


End file.
